Problem: $h(t) = -6t^{2}-7t+2(g(t))$ $g(x) = x$ $ h(g(0)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = $ $g(0) = 0$ Now we know that $g(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $h(g(0))$ , which is $h(0)$ $h(0) = -6(0^{2})+(-7)(0)+2(g(0))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = $ $g(0) = 0$ That means $h(0) = -6(0^{2})+(-7)(0)+(2)(0)$ $h(0) = 0$